Idol Impostor
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: When Akiyama Sana is forced to replace her twin sister, Aya, at a photo shoot one day, she expected it to be the only time. However, even after that day, she finds herself in a position too close to the world of idols and, even more importantly, closer to Ittoki Otoya, who was at the photo shoot that day.
Akiyama Sana considered herself second best at anything whenever her younger twin sister, Aya, was involved. Aya was the better one at almost anything. She was considered one of the prettiest girls in their town. She was even called one of the cutest idols in Japan.

Aya was cute and adorable. She had soft, long, and honey brown hair and hazel eyes with a certain child-like glimmer in them. Her skin was of the perfect, fair tone. Aya was energetic, fun-loving, and almost always had a smile donned on her face.

Sana had the same honey brown hair, but it was cut at her shoulders. Her hazel eyes didn't have the same glimmer in them, or any in that matter, and were behind a pair of wide framed glasses. She didn't show as much emotion as Aya did to anything.

Sana found it hard to believe that they had the same genetics. How was it even possible for her to be related to someone as radiant as Aya? Aya had already ventured out of their hometown to work for Shining Agency and was staying over in their dorms. Sana stayed in their town to finish her high school career and prepare for college auditions to be a music educator.

Sana and Aya were worlds apart.

"I'm home," Sana called into the house when she came back from school.

"Sana! Welcome back!" Aya came down the stairs with her usual, sunny smile donned on her lips. "How was school?"

Sana's eyes widened at the sight of her twin as she removed her shoes at the front door. "It was fine…" She put on a pair of house slippers and left her shoes at the door. "What are you doing here? It's rare for you to come home without telling us."

Aya pouted, puffing her cheeks cutely. "What's wrong with a bit of surprise now and then?"

"Is there something wrong at the Agency?"

"Really, Sana, I just wanted to be home! I have a day off tomorrow and work ended early."

"Okay, I get it." Sana offered her sister a smile. "In any case, welcome home, Aya. Sorry I can't spend much time with you tomorrow because I have school."

Aya was quiet for a moment as her eye twitched a little before she sighed loudly and sadly. "Geez, I can't bring myself to lie to you like this!" she cried as she ran her hand through her hair. "Especially when you smile so cutely and innocently like that! Ugh!"

Sana raised a brow curiously as she passed her sister to head up the stairs to her room. "What are you talking about?"

Her sister followed behind her. "Well, you see," she began sheepishly as she played with the end of a lock of hair. "Mom called me last week and told me that I should finish my high school education. She said that I would sit down for a school day in your class tomorrow."

They both entered Sana's room and Sana nodded to her statement. "Okay, and…?"

"I was able to cancel everything but a photo shoot. You know that new TV romance drama that'll premiere in a few months? The one that I'll be starring in with Otoya-kun?"

"Oh, you mean Thief of the Night." Sana plopped her belongings onto the bed.

"Right, Thief of the Night. So, there's a photo shoot tomorrow for a magazine Otoya-kun and I will be featured in." Aya twiddled her fingers nervously. "A-and… I want to switch places with you for tomorrow."

Everything froze in Sana's mind. She stared at her sister as if she had two heads.

"It'll just be for tomorrow, I promise! Mom really wants me to be at the school tomorrow, but they also need me over at the photo shoot. It's the only other day that Otoya-kun and all of the other staff have available. I can be you at school, and you can be me at the shoot, okay?"

The entire room was silent for a good, long moment. After that moment passed, Sana merely burst with agitation clear in her voice. "A-are you out of your mind?!" she exclaimed, looking at her sister with livid eyes. "Just lie to Mom and go to the shoot for goodness sake, Aya!"

"You know that lying to Mom is the worst decision we could ever make!" she cried back in defense.

"So you're telling me that lying to a mass of people is better than lying to our mother?"

Without hesitation, Aya answered, "Yes!"

Sana groaned irritably; she saw absolutely no possibility in getting her sister to see the easier answer to this problem. "Okay," she said in a way to calm her anger and crossed her arms. If she got anymore mad, Sana could throw her sister out the window. "Let's say that I agree to this… ridiculous plan. It wouldn't work. I look nothing like you. For one, my hair is way shorter than yours."

"Don't be silly, Sana! We're twins!" Aya took Sana's glasses off of Sana's face. "Yup! It'll be fine! It's nothing a long hair wig and contacts can't handle." She nodded approvingly.

"That's great and all, but I don't own contacts and I can't see a damn thing without my glasses," Sana replied simply, squinting at the blurry figure of her sister.

Aya giggled, handing the pair of glasses back to her. "No worries; I asked a friend of mine to do your make up and stuff. I got your glasses prescription and ordered some contacts for you. She has them right now and you'll use them tomorrow."

Sana sighed. There was no winning in her situation. Aya had thought the entire plan out and was absolutely sure it would work.

"I'm begging you here, Sana," she said pleadingly. "I'll do whatever you want and I'll take the blame if we get caught. So, please…"

Sana tried her hardest to stay upset at her sister, but the begging eyes she had made guilt run through her. It was rare for Aya to beg so much that she was practically on her hands and knees to her. For another time, Sana sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She muttered, "You definitely owe me after this is over. Make sure you actually act like me, got it? And don't blame me if I embarrass you tomorrow!"

Aya had a grateful look on her face as she gave Sana a tight hug. "Thank you _so_ much! Have I ever told you how much I love you?!"

 _Ugh,_ Sana groaned in her mind as she attempted to pry her sister off her body. _Since when was I such a weakling to puppy eyes… What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! It was only an idea that was in my mind that I wanted to share with you guys. I hope you liked it so far! I'll be introducing some canon characters next chapter.**


End file.
